


love you

by sovereignelk



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fantasy, M/M, Minecraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sovereignelk/pseuds/sovereignelk
Summary: the taller looked over at the bedpost where his mask was fastened to it, staring at the matte white surface illuminated by the hushed light of the fire's remains. he felt his smile fall just a little, the lopsided smiley face staring back at him with that same vacant, dead expression. he wore it for a reason, and that's what he had to keep telling himself. it's not like he wanted to; he didn't want that mask to be what george saw day in and day out, that horrifying smile that set fear into the hearts of many.maybe he should take his mask off more often.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 20





	love you

**GEORGE WAS TEETERING ON** the edge of sleep, the feeling of the brush gliding rhythmically through his hair rocking him closer and closer to a drowse. dream's steady hand was as gentle as could be, calming george's usually haywire mind always sparking with ideas and hypotheticals. he had always liked it better when dream was quiet and domestic, but that didn't mean he hated shouty, excited dream: the calm had always been so rare for them, ever since they had met years ago. 

george was sitting on the wooden floor warmed by the fire (which was now just smoldering remains), dream on a squashy armchair the inn had provided them with. the room they had purchased for the night was silent, save for the rain lashing the windows every now and again. between the angry weather, if george listened closely enough, dream's heartbeat was there, beating steadily. it worked as his lullaby, his mantra, allaying his anxious mind. george had always been a very nervous person, even from a very young age; he was always thinking of the worst in the best situations, and the best ways he could avoid it. dream, on the other hand, was fearless, always rushing into dangerous situations without thinking first. they were polar opposites, both to different extremes, but when they came together they were perfectly balanced. 

george's hair was getting longer now, his fringe long enough now to fall over his eyes. he hated it, but dream loved it, and always insisted upon brushing playing with it. dream was constantly making little braids, taking them out later that day when he would brush through it for hours on end. george didn't have a problem with it, especially now since dream would finally settle down for a few hours, instead of his usual chaos. 

once they were safe in their room, dream agreed to finally take off his mask and change into something other than adventurer's clothes, but it took a lot of convincing on george's part. he was overjoyed when the taller agreed to dressing more casually, giving dream a celebratory kiss on the cheek which made both of their faces flush a similar shade of pink. 

dream had been brushing george's hair for quite a while, his fingers able to thread through his thick hair with ease. he felt quite drowsy himself, his eyelids heavy and his rhythm beginning to slow. he set the brush on the wooden table beside the chair, leaning down and pressing a soft, loving kiss to george's forehead. the shorter hummed softly, his lips curling at the edges in a pretty smile. 

"i love you, george," dream whispered, something he did every night before they went to sleep to see if he could make george accidentally say it in a half-asleep state.

george groaned, shifting a little and wrapping slender arms around dream's long leg. he comfortably rested his cheek on the taller's thigh, making dream coo. 

"i love you, too, dreamie."

it took every ounce of self control dream had left to not leap out of the chair and celebrate. he bit his knuckle, a goofy smile growing on his face impossibly wide. he had finally said it, and he did it on his own accord, not because he was forced to or because he was teasing dream -- no, he actually said it, and he didn't take it back like he usually did. dream's heart was flipping around inside his chest, his once steady heartbeat now skipping a few beats and pounding. he didn't expect it to have this much of an effect on him, but it did, and there wasn't any way of stopping it. 

dream took a deep breath, calming himself down and slowing his erratic heartbeat, but no matter what he did he couldn't erase the dopey smile off of his face. he placed a hand on george's head, stroking his hair and running his fingers through it, unable to sit still. this was all he needed to hear to make his entire week -- fuck it, his entire month. 

dream kept replaying what had happened in his mind, wishing he could rewind time just to hear and see it all again, from the way george cuddled up to him to the petname all the way to the proclamation itself. everything about it was cripplingly adorable, and it was times like these dream remembered why he was constantly comparing george to a cat: he can seem a little cold at times, but on his own time he'll cuddle you, but he's adorable no matter what he's doing or how he's doing it. dream just wanted to kiss his nose and hold him close like he did with his cat back home (he was sure george would give in and let him do it eventually).

dream let his head fall back against the chair, his face-cracking grin from a few moments ago now just a ghost on his lips. sighed contentedly, letting his mind continue to chant the george's proclamation over and over again as he pet the aforementioned man's hair lovingly.

the taller looked over at the bedpost where his mask was fastened to it, staring at the matte white surface illuminated by the hushed light of the fire's remains. he felt his smile fall just a little, the lopsided smiley face staring back at him with that same vacant, dead expression. he wore it for a reason, and that's what he had to keep telling himself. it's not like he wanted to; he didn't want that mask to be what george saw day in and day out, that horrifying smile that set fear into the hearts of many. 

maybe he should take his mask off more often.

**Author's Note:**

> yo this one was kinda boring but i miss writing fluff and not sad/violent shit


End file.
